sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Milo Crossroads
I am finally announcing my fangame. This is the story of many villains pursuing Milo's secret power, the 8th emerald, and reflects on his family's past and the 8th emerald's powers. Read my userpage and an explanation of the 8th emerald here for any questions. Any unanswered questions can be posted--Milotheechidna 00:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Characters (Heroes) *Milo the echidna **Mighty Milo **Angelus Milo *Sonic the Hedgehog **Super Sonic *Knuckles the Echidna *Jezz the Hedgehog *The Chosen One of Fire *Shelly the Hedgehog *Skyler the Wasp *Lucane the Wolf *Needles the Hedgehog *Auditions (I'll take as many as I can, but I'll select a few) (Villains) *Eggman *Mephiles/Iblis *Audition (I need a good presentation and reason for this audition) Is this a good title??? Yes No Enough no's and I'll take suggestions Music :Milo's theme: I'm still here - Knights Round :Mach Speed Zone Theme: Wave Ocean, The Inlet :Zone 1: Feel the Silence - Goo Goo dolls :Zone 2: Welcome to the Jungle - Guns 'n Roses *I discovered that the Jungle that the song refers to the concrete jungle, New York City, so it would be appropriate :Zone 3: Feels Like Fire - Jason Aldean :Zone 4: I wanna know - Everlife :Zone 5: :Zone 6: :Zone 7: Talk I'll audition (You said you are tieing this in with Jezz of Time didn't you?). What part will Jezz play here, supposing he gets accepted?--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I'll tie-in with the second one. I will put you in as a supportive character in one or two stages that will be featured in Jezz of time 2.--Milotheechidna 02:32, 16 June 2009 (UTC) shouldn't i be in? (considering milo's and nar's rivalary?)[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 17:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Of course, I just need requests. I don't wanna get my butt sued for using a character I don't have permission to use...--Milotheechidna 18:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) yes, i would, with no exception sue the pants off of anyone who uses nar or hades' bam with no permission.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 02:50, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Can I be in it? I mean, I'm sure Jezz'd want me to be in --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:02, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :also me? i know we have never socialised but this could be a start...--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 17:45, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Definitely! If anything this game should start new friendships--Milotheechidna 18:51, 18 June 2009 (UTC) You could call the game "Milo the Echinda"? Just a thought.--Mystic Monkey 00:19, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I could, but think about the last two games that featured the title of the main character (Sonic 06 and Shadow the hedgehog). I don't want to take that risk. :Well, I was gonna make Mystic's first game named after him, but relying on the Static Engine style of gameplay.--Mystic Monkey 10:44, 2 July 2009 (UTC) What's that style like???--Milotheechidna 19:25, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Turns out that classic platform games enignes are called Static Engines. I didn't knew this til recently, nor started an article until I find reference on it.--Mystic Monkey 21:24, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hey guess what guys! Once I download two programs, I will make a 3D game out of this!!! :What are the programs?--Mystic Monkey 15:59, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Let's see, Blender (for basic modeling) and one other one... gosh I have dial-up so it will be hard to download another but I know a website that greatly recommends that kind of stuff. I even know an xbox game maker. It all really depends if I will take the effort to make it 3D.--Milotheechidna 16:58, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::I have Blender. dunno how to use it though so just sits there.--Mystic Monkey 21:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Gameplay Gameplay will consist of platforming like in Sonic Adventure/2, and mach speed zones. Partners will assist Milo/other characters similar to Jezz of time. There is an Ichigoro gauge that charges up with rings collected and, when induced, the character's special move will activate. Boss stages are similar to that of Sonic Unleashed daytime stages Story Milo is napping in a moonlit Sapphire valley, hears footsteps, wakes up and nothing is there. Closes his eyes, but then a purple light glows and Milo quickly jumps out of the way. "MEPHILES!", says Milo."I need that emerald, Milo" "Why do you need it? And why are you alive" "That is an answer that shall be given in the last moments of your life"(Battle) :Milo: Where's Iblis? :Mephiles: Still in the dimension that we were defeated in :Milo: And why exactly do you need it? (pauses) :Mephiles: I discovered in the universal hub that your emerald has enough power to bring Iblis and I together permanently :Milo: What? (I don't remember that in the ancient texts...) :Mephiles: Of course you don't. You're just a dumb fool who just simply guards a rock just because your daddy told you to, just-like-knuckles. :Milo: Knuckles is a victim your plan too? :Mephiles: Nevermind about that.(Grabs emerald) Now to warp to the End of the World! Chaos- (Emerald shatters into seven pieces)(Milo's hand is glowing) :Milo: Not going to happen Mephiles :Mephiles: Bah! I'm off for the pieces, and I'll be back. :Milo: Chaos PUNISHMENT!!! (In real time, Mephiles is knocked over scores of times) :Milo: Leave this place IMMEDIATELY! (Gaseous Mephiles dissipates) Zone 1: Moonlit Valley Milo: I have to find the pieces of the 8th emerald before Mephiles does!!! Mission Statement: A piece of the emerald landed not too far from here, find it before Mephiles! Gameplay #1: Consists of simple platforming with classic twists, enemies consist of Mephiles enemies Gameplay #2: Milo: I see it!!! It is twilight now, and Milo speeds up into a simple mach speed zone (cutscene)(Milo is walking in the early morning, staring at a glowing emerald shard) :Milo: Mephiles.... why him? *(stares into horizon, city showing) :???: For power, of course :Milo: Eggman! You too? :Eggman: When I discovered your emerald, I discovered its immense power. Not only would its energy power any of my plans, but it would attract entities such as Mephiles so that I may manipulate their powers, too! (Large grasshopper machine drops behind) :Milo: Eggman, your exactly like a dog. You chase after something but you won't know what to do with it afterwards. :Eggman: Of course I do!!! :Milo: You corner an animal, it attacks. Use that same approach with Mephiles, you'll get burned. I'm the same. You won't get my emerald!!! (Boss: Egg Grasshopper) (cutscene)(Red emerald lies on the ground) :Milo: Hmmn, a red chaos emerald. It might be useful for later. Zone 2: Marquis City (cutscene) :Milo: Jezz. :(Turns around) :Jezz: Dude, haven't seen ya in a while! What's up? :(Fades to black, reappears ) :Jezz: Dang. How can I help? :Milo: I saw a small fleet of Mephiles minions headed due east. My best bet is either a piece of my emerald or another chaos emerald. We need to stop him at all costs1 Gameplay #1: Consists of platforming similar to that of Speed Highway, enemies consist of Egg machines and Mephiles monsters. Jezz assists in locating switches to open gates. Gameplay #2: Mach Speed zone. A giant Mephiles dog has a shard in its mouth, and the piece gives him the power to move fast. Milo races Jezz to the creature :(cutscene)(The creature lies on the ground, dissipates, Milo grabs shard) :Milo: Racing me wasn't necessary. :Jezz: We'd might as well have a little fun :Mephiles: I agree :Jezz: Mephiles?! :(Swipes piece Milo's holding)(Begins to form) :Milo: Mephiles, you'll need all the pieces in order to access End of the World :Mephiles: I can at least try to eliminate two obstacles to my goal. :(Boss: Mephiles 1)(cutscene) :Mephiles: Gaa! :Milo: You're finished (Takes back shard)(Mephiles dissipates) (Milo holds up both shards) :Jezz: They are exactly the same shape and size. does this say something? :(Panoramic shows just two pieces, creates demonstaration as Milo and Jezz talk) :Milo: If these are the same size, and as long as I keep finding them, there should be a total of seven pieces. :Jezz: And the 8th emerald is the equivelent of seven emeralds. :Milo: Seven pieces for seven emeralds :Jezz: If I'm right, tracking the rest will be easier as you collect more. (Demonstration ends) :Milo: Well, Jezz, thanks for your help. I'll call you back if I need it :Jezz: Much abliged Zone 3: The Desert Volcano :(cutscene) :???:Hello Milo :Milo: YOU! :Nar: Of course its me, genius :Milo: I don't have time for this, nar :Nar: I know you don't. I saw Mephiles on the other side of the volcano. He said something about an 8th emerald piece that was be placed in the solaris temple. I'm willing to help you, but only if you help me. :Milo: What do you need help with? You're going to have to tell me before I accept. :Nar: Have you noticed the lack of other Chosen Ones? :Milo: Yes. :Nar: I can give you Five guesses on who made them disappear :Milo: #Mephiles #Mephiles #Mephiles #Mephiles #and oh, MEPHILES :Nar: Bingo :Milo: So What so you want me to do? :Nar: Exactly what you want me to do. I need you to put up with me until we find the other three.After that, i owe you three HUGE ones. :Milo: How about your flare crystals? :Nar: Never Gameplay #1: Milo and Nar are trying to reach the end of the desert. Nar will not only pull switches, he will help milo when he is overwhelmed by trapping the enemies with light so Milo can destroy them. Gameplay #2: Another platforming level within the crater of the volcano. They must reach the temple previously mentioned :(cutscene) :Milo: Mephiles, will you never stop? :(Mephiles turns, holding a shard) :Mephiles: As long as I can get help... :Nar: What?! (Mephiles somehow copies Nar's phoenix form and transforms into a Mephiles version of Nar)(speaks in double voice) :Narphiles: While you were away, I found a blue chaos emerald, that way I could do that! (Milo begins to glow white) :Milo: I collected a red one, too... You won't get away with this (Battle Mephiles II/Narphiles) (cutscene :Mephiles: You... I will be back!(Opens up a chaos control portal) Both: Wait!! :(Both transport) Sub Zone: Echidna City (Both Nar and Milo jump from Time warp) :Nar: What is this place? (Milo stares at glowing shard) :Milo: In the distant past. Perhaps Mephiles traveled here to check on his hostages. :Nar: The other chosen ones?! Gameplay: Nar and Milo travels throughout a ruined Echidna city, searching for Mephiles :(Cutscene)(Nar and Mephiles stand on a cliff, watching a group stand in a pool of water) :Milo: Thats... :Nar: That must be your tribe... and the 8th Emerald!!! Lets get it and take it home!! :(Holds out arm in front) :Milo: No. If we take it from here now, the future and myself along with it will dissapear, and possibly affect everyone else's future. Let's go. :(Milo stands vigilant to watch the chief and and the group leave with the Master Emerald)(Takes a closer look at Chief) :Milo: The chief (Milo takes off and stares at his goggles)... he's also wearing the same goggles. I wonder... (Fade out the back to a cave flooded with water) :Milo: Mephiles... Do you have some hostages to give back? :(Water and Psychic float unconsciuos) :Nar: Guys... I'll release you :Mephiles: Give me all of your emeralds and I'll release them :Milo: How about no. Mephiles: Fine.(Draws out shadows of Psychic and Water) (Boss: Mephiles Part III) (cutscene)(Both Chosens are realeased) All: Mephiles, why? Mephiles: All is done to reduce the friction against my ambitions. Rather than destroy you I can absorb your power. On another note, Milo, do you recognize this time Milo: When Perfect Chaos unleashed its wrath. Perfect Chaos Nar:I remember this place. I also remember the aroma that i now recognize as The Chosen One Of Grass, and us four moving around. Mephiles probably put Grass around this ruined city somewhere, because that's where i remember the scent (Milo looks at Nar strangely) Nar:Look, if you were the one alive for 4000 years, you'd remember this. Milo:Oooooooookaaaaaaaaaay. Qadr:We have to find Grass and fast. Mephiles might use him to actually gain power over life force. Luckily, only Grass knows how to use it to kill and revive. Chad:He probably already did. All others:How? Chad:He could have crossed into this dimention as Solaris, nabbed Salam's power, and use it to revive himself with that power. It's probably the reason why Qadr and I were so weak when it came time to face him, as well as how he survived. (clapping noise is heard) Mephiles: Congratulations, you figured it out, but to no avail. (everyone falls to their knees in weakness) Mephiles:Now it is time for your deaths. ???:NOT A CHANCE IN HEEEEEEELL!!!!!!! (Mephiles is temporarily knocked down but quickly gets back up) Mephiles:You're dead! Grass:Do I look it? The Other Chosen Ones:Salam! Mephiles:Don't celebrate. (Mephiles possesses Perfect Chaos in an attempt to kill Salam) (Battle:Salam is the only one fighting here, because all the others are indisposed. Kill Mephiles by constricting him with vines, then blasting him with blizzards to freeze Chaos) (others regain strength) Mephiles: Hah. I let you win. (Milo sound slices him back out of the cave)(Shard falls towards Milo) Milo: Thanks for the help everybody, but I need to return to the past, Mephiles is looking too desperate. Y'all can take care of Perfect Chaos, right? All Chosens: Yep! Milo: Okay then. Make sure you Chaos is sent to the Master Emerald, or else our timeline will be corrupted. Use the energies Mephiles gave him to return home, okay? (Milo holds up Red and Blue Emerald and three shards) Milo: Chaos Control! (Time warps to present) Zone 4: Thatch Forest (Drops from time warp)(Looks around) :Milo: Nothing seems changed. I'm sure that they made it through. :Lucane: Something wrong, stranger? :Milo: Have you seen anything green around here? :Lucane: I think you need to be more specific, we're in a forest. :Milo: Have you seen any green flying objects around here? :Lucane: Oh! There was a meteorite that landed here not too long ago. :Milo: Good! Can you take me to it? :Lucane: Sure :Gameplay #1: Lucane and Milo switch turns fighting off Egg Robots who are chooping down trees :(Cutscene)(Milo and Lucane are staring on a cliff) :Milo: Have you heard of Eggman? :Lucane: Yes. He's chopping down this forest in order to create his Bases :Milo: Hmmn (Stares at tall trees)(!) I know you might protest this, but I know a way to get rid of them fast :Lucane: How? :Milo: If I can gain enough momentum, I can throw you to knock down those trees. If you can headbutt them, the trees will fall down on all of those robots that are in line :Gameplay #2; Lucane piggybacks on Milo in a Mach Speed zone. A button sequence is required to complete a throw, with a total of three trees to knock down. :(cutscene) :Milo: Gaah... moving at 400 mph doesn't help when there are roots that can pull your ankle off. :Lucane: You okay? :Milo: Yea. :Eggman: For now, at least :Boss Battle: Egg Saw. Milo's power is limited because he pulled his ankle after tripping on a root on his last throw, so Lucane throws Milo in a button sequence whenever an opening is given (cutscene) :Milo: I wonder...(Shard and Yellow Chaos Emerald Falls) :Lucane: What? :Milo: Fate is literally giving me chaos emeralds, as if there is a significance to them... Well Lucane, you led me to a green chaos emerald and another piece of my emerald, how can I repay you? :Lucane: You helped me stop Eggman from destroing this forest. Hey, did you know an Echidna clan settled here once? Legend says that they had something to do with creating the crater that the forest occupies. :Milo: Wait, Thatch Forest! That's why its name sounds so familiar! :Lucane: Why? :Milo: My dad once told me that I was named after Thatch Damascus, a legendary echidna who once used the 8th Emerald to ward off an entire army. I wonder if he did a move so powerful he created this crater in the process. :Lucane: Wow, it sounds like you've got a legacy to live up to. :Milo: I... know. Bye Zone 5: Western Frontier :Milo: Well, I now have the equivelent of 7 chaos emeralds, but I can't unleash the power of the 8th Emerald. :Shelly: Howdy! :Milo: Very Pun-y. Have you seen any dark creature, mad scientist, or a piece of a chaos emerald? :Shelly: Those first two sounded like as if you were talking about Dr. Jekkyle and Mr. Hyde. And yes, I have seen an emerald piece and Dr. Eggman :Milo: Were they headed (Thinks about the directions the emeralds flew) North West? :Shelly: Yes :Milo: While you're here, I will need your help :Gameplay #1: Shelly and Milo take turns venturing throughout certain checkpoints, searching for the emerald piece. Eggman Robots. (cutscene) :Milo: Well, the last place is this canyon :Shelly: I think the direction of the flow was directed the other direction, look! :Milo: Only Eggman... :Gameplay #2: Mach Speed Zone. This one consists of running on walls and sometimes on water (cutscene) :Milo: !Cough! geez, now I know why sonic hates water !Cough! :Shelly: It's only because he cant swim :Milo: Then why has sonic gone through so many zones unscathed, even though he can't swim? :Shelly: You know what, Milo? Go on the internet and complain about it! :Eggman: I have the same question, too. :Milo: I have one more to ask, why Mephiles? why the emerald? :Eggman: Both can power my massive machines for eggmanland, of course :(Milo begins running) :Milo; If Sonic can save the world for no reason, then I can with a motive! :Boss battle:Egg Bass. Shelly assists in battle (cutscene)(two shards fall) :Milo: Two shards... my journey just got easier! :Shelly: I wonder why Eggman can access the full power of the emerald pieces when you can't :Milo: Ten thousand rings says I'm going to find out soon. Thanks Shelly, what can I do for you? :Shelly: Do you happen to know where Jezz is? :Milo: He helped me find a piece of an emerald yesterday in Marquis city :Shelly: Thanks Zone 6: East Coast :Milo: The East Coast... the only piece of land closest to my home... and the only source to ever pose a real threat to my tribe...(holds up emerald piece) :(Knuckles drops in) :Knuckles: Waddya mean? :Milo: I discovered that every ten generations of guardians, some tribe posed an attack against them and invaded. Until one invasion. They always launched their fleet from here. They dissapeared off of the face of this planet afterwards. :Knuckles: Well, we can find out more of this if we search around. why are you exactly here? :Milo: The last emerald piece fell here, I can sense it. :Knuckles: well, I know Eggman is always after Chaos artifacts, why can't you let it be? :Milo: Because mephiles is after it too :Knuckles: Oh :Gameplay #1: Milo and Knuckles go through the beach in search of the last emerald piece. Eggman robots, and oddly one Mephiles creature :(cutscene)(Milo stares at dark creature) :Milo: No :Knuckles: I thought he was dead!!! :Milo: What? :Knuckles: Mephiles, he tried to take the Master Emerald from me, but i punched him off the island. The impact on the earth had to kill him. A couple of hours into the night, I was patrolling the island, and I saw seven pieces. i thought maybe it was pieces of him, so I walked my way over here. :Milo: He's the reason why the emerald is in pieces. He's probably still alive! :Mephiles: Do you actually think I'm dead? :Milo: It makes sense. I only punched you into the horizon so that the Chosen Ones could make an assault on Perfect Chaos. You had to return. :Mephiles: For the emerald pieces :Gameplay #2: Milo must race a Mephiles who absorbed Milo's shadow and gained speed, to the last piece of the emerald :(cutscene) :Mephiles: I have absorbed your power! You cannot hope to beat me! :(Knuckles punches) :Knuckles: With help, he can Boss Battle: Milotto Mephiles. Knuckles assists in button sequences :(cutscene) :Mephiles:The piece. Its gone...(Last piece falls to Milo) :Milo: Mephiles, you're through :Mephiles: Not if I can help it (charges a dark spear) :Milo: No!!! (Blue wind begins throwing around Mephiles) :Sonic: My my, Mephiles, I thought I'd never see YOU here! :Milo: Sonic's here!(Sarchasticly) :Knuckles: Milo, I'll head back to the Master Emerald. If Mephiles is back, then I must protect it :Milo: Good luck buddy :Mephiles: Time to go!(Dark Chaos Control Expands around Sonic and Milo) :Sonic: I guess its not gonna be that easy. Sub zone: North Island :(Both fall onto valley) :Sonic: What is this place? :Milo: North Island. My home and the 8th emerald's. I guess I'm here for a reason :Sonic: Mephiles must be here too :Milo: I think we can look around the village across the island. It's in ruins in my time, but it should be okay now :Sonic: Do you know why its in ruins? :Milo:(Vision of Thatch crater appears) I have an idea. :Gameplay #1: Mach Speed zone. sonic and Milo race to the finish. It is a little long, but fairly easy. :(cutscene)(Milo and Sonic walk through town) :Milo: I think I know why we're here. Sonic, Time-warp chaos controls like Mephiles's are random. Fate however, is always taking me to a confusing time that is connected to my clan's past. I think we are here to witness the greatest disaster of my family's family line. :Sonic: Rough. But Mephiles would be able to control where he would transport to, right? :(Shudder) :Milo: He's after the 8th Emerald (Sternly) (Fade to black)(Reopen to 8th Emerald temple) :Milo: Mephiles! No! (Guardian nearby is knocked out) :Mephiles: I simply needed to return to a point in time for the 8th Emerald's power (Begins glowing)..... hehehehehhahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA :Milo: NO!(Glows white) :Sonic: What's going on? :Milo: My guardian powers... they allow me to absorb the positive energies of the chaos-emerlads... I'm holding three chaos emeralds :Sonic: Mephiles? :Milo: He's absorbing the same energy as I. Without the proper incantation, He can't fully use the 8th emerald of this time :Boss Battle: Solaris Mephiles. Similar to a Super Sonic battle but Mephiles and Milo warp from place to place in battle. Sonic will attack whenever there is a large opening :(Cutscene) :Milo: You... Mephiles. Without reciting the poem, you can't use the 8th Emerald to its full extent! :Mephiles: Watch Me!!!(Absorbs Dark Energy) :Milo: No... I (Camera zooms out, showing a flat valley) WOONNNTTTTT!!!!(Large Shockwave expands, creates crater) :Mephiles: GAAAHH!!!!(Chaos controls back to the present) :Milo: It's done...(powers down)(holds 8th emerald) :Sonic: Geez Milo, you're powerful! Look at this crater you made.(Looks around) :Milo: Ha. Now I get it. My dad said I was named after the powerful echidna that created this crater and fought off a powerful entity. I was named after myself! :Sonic: Then what about your clan, you said that they would be destroyed? Well, Mephiles did kill many echidnas in the process... :Milo: Yes, how about this. I'll return this 8th Emerald back to the temple and we'll return home.(holds up three seeds) But I'll plant these before I leave. They are gonna help me out in the future :(Fade to Black)(Reopens to valley) :Sonic: So, now you're gonna repair the emerald? :Milo: Yes(Holds up pieces, begin to glow, manifest, then the pieces fall back to the ground) :Sonic: No! :Milo: Wait a sec.... Perfect Chaos created it, I know that. He had the energy of the seven chaos emeralds to create it... So I need to collect all of the chaos emeralds to repair it!!! :Sonic: I'll check out Eggman's bases for the four other chaos emeralds, you go look around as well :Milo: Good luck Zone 7: Arctic Terrace :Milo: Needles :Needles: What? :Milo: I'm in need of your assistance :Needles: Yea? Something about your emerald? :Milo: I know there's a chaos emerald here. I'll need your help to collect it Gameplay #1: While Milo roams throughout the zone, Needles will take his turn creating ice paths and freezing areas that Milo cannot access (cutscene) :Milo: Eggman, he's using the chaos emerald to unfreeze this place :Needles: (!) My power increases as the colder it gets. Milo, can you throw me to those large ice pillars? They keep this climate cold. If I can produce antifreeze at the tip, we'll be able to stop him from turning Mobius into waterworld, and make me more powerful and protect Gameplay #2: Mach speed Zone. Same situation as the Mach Speed zone in Thatch forest, but Needles simply lands on the pillars and freezes them. (cutscene) :Needles: So that's what has been goin' on :Milo: Both Eggman and Mephiles are after the emerald, now I gotta repair it :Neeedles: Harsh :Milo: Enough with the surfer accent already, I haven't seen you hang ten at all :Needles: I'll prove to you at next week's surf contest at the East coast :Eggman: Have you two loast focus already? :Milo: No, Eggman. We need that emerald you have :Eggman: I dare you (Boss Battle: Egg Ice Cube) (cutscene) :Needles: You said Mephiles may be preparing for something? Zone 7: Arctic Terrace :Milo: Needles :Needles: What? :Milo: I'm in need of your assistance :Needles: Yea? Something about your emerald? :Milo: I know there's a chaos emerald here. I'll need your help to collect it Gameplay #1: While Milo roams throughout the zone, Needles will take his turn creating ice paths and freezing areas that Milo cannot access (cutscene) :Milo: Eggman, he's using the chaos emerald to unfreeze this place :Needles: (!) My power increases as the colder it gets. Milo, can you throw me to those large ice pillars? They keep this climate cold. If I can produce antifreeze at the tip, we'll be able to stop him from turning Mobius into waterworld, and make me more powerful and protect Gameplay #2: Mach speed Zone. Same situation as the Mach Speed zone in Thatch forest, but Needles simply lands on the pillars and freezes them. (cutscene) :Needles: So that's what has been goin' on :Milo: Both Eggman and Mephiles are after the emerald, now I gotta repair it :Neeedles: Harsh :Milo: Enough with the surfer accent already, I haven't seen you hang ten at all :Needles: I'll prove to you at next week's surf contest at the East coast :Eggman: Have you two loast focus already? :Milo: No, Eggman. We need that emerald you have :Eggman: I dare you (Boss Battle: Egg Ice Cube) (cutscene) :Needles: You said Mephiles may be preparing for something? :Milo: He's trying to release Iblis from the End of the World dimension. He was sealed by Jezz beforehand, but Mephiles escaped. Where do you think he is? :Needles: Beats me. Anyways, I'm on my way to the East coast. :Milo: Needles, be prepared for the worst Needles:Sure Final Zone: Eggmanland (Milo is holding up phone while standing on top of a tower) :Milo: Sonic? Yea, I found one, you already have one? I think Eggman has one in his base. Bye. Skyler? Mystic? What are you doing here?! :Skyler: I heard on the news that Mephiles is back and Eggman is after your emerald. :Mystic: Do ya need help? :Milo: Yes (Stares at central dome, in an epic stance) :Milo: It's time to protect the world from two menaces :Gameplay #1: Get to the center of Eggmanland. Mach Speed Zone. Skyler and Mystic will follow behind) :Gameplay #2: Fight your way to the center. Skyler and Mystic will battle on ocassional parts (cutscene) :Milo: Eggman, I need that chaos emerald :Mystic: He needs it or else you will pay! :Eggman: Over my dead body :Skyler: Wrong choice of words, Robotnik :Boss Battle: Egg Dragoon MKII. Same 360/PS3 gameplay, but entirely in the center of the dome. No falling. Mystic will perform a button sequence attack on the second hit. Skyler will perform a button sequence attack at the end. (cutscene) :Milo: Yes, one more. :Skyler: Really, you found five others? What color do you not have? :Milo: Purple. :Mystic: Hey, that's the prize for the surf contest! Geez, kinda cool! (Milo's eyes widen)(Calls Sonic) :Milo: We gotta hurry to the East Coast! Final Story: The Embodiment of the Universe (Skyler and Milo are running) :Milo: Mephiles! No! :Skyler:What is it? :Milo: There's something about that purple emerald, he's been able to reach it by simply using that emerald. If we don't get to it in time, its the End of the World. (Fade to black, appears with Mephiles standing in a victorious pose)(Sonic and Milo stare) :Mephiles: You are late, my brother :Milo: What? (Purple Emerald glows) :Sonic: No! (5 emeralds rip from Milo, 1 from Sonic) (Light consumes entire area)(Milo and all others wake up in Solaris temple that is floating in the End of the World area) :Milo: No... :Jezz: What's going on? :Sonic: I have one question... why did mephiles call him "brother"? :Eggman: Because Milo is also a deity :Shelly: What?! :Skyler: That's odd. I thought Milo was simply a guardian of the 8th Emerald :Eggman: I figured it out as soon as I saw Milo's motivation to collect the pieces :Needles: Keep going :Eggman: I think Milo's an embodiment of the Universe :Mystic: That makes sense. His Sound manipulating abilities are derived from manipulating matter! :Milo: Wow. I would have never figured... :Lucane: Then I guess he was resurrected to forever protect the 8th emerald from the world? :Knuckles: Or protect the world from it :Milo: Knuckles is right. The 8th emerald derived its power capacity from Perfect Chaos, correct? :Sonic: Then that 8th Emerald probably consists of negative energy! :Skyler: That may explain why eggman and Mephiles can harness it but not Milo. :Milo: But if I can repair the emerald with the seven emeralds and the very transferer and creator of the emerald :Knuckles:-The Master Emerald :Milo: I can balance the energies and use it to transform and defeat Solaris :Nar: But Solaris exists in the past present and future! :Milo: I told you if you change the past you change the present and future. If we defeat his past form, so will we defeat the others. (Solaris roars) :Milo: I will stall Solaris long enough to collect the chaos emeralds (Shoots white sound wave) knuckles, the Master Emerald must be around, too. Go! (Gameplay: End of the World. Random stages will be selected for each character, including an End-Of-The-World themed stage for Knuckles' search for the Master Emerald. After all 8 collect the artifacts, it will switch to Milo playing a Mach speed zone, reaching shrines that increase his power to perform large button sequence attacks)(cutscene) :Milo: Finally :Knuckles: Would you like to do the incantation? (Seven pieces form inner ring, chaos emeralds form outer ring, Master Emerald floats above Milo) :Milo: The servers are the seven chaos(Seven pieces rotate clockwise, seven emeralds rotate counterclockwise) :Mystic: What are the emeralds doing?! :Eggman: The 7 emeralds' path is reversing the polarity of half of the 8th emeralds' power :Milo:chaos is power, enriched by the heart(Master Emerald rapidly spins) :Milo: the controller is the one that unifies the chaos :Skyler: This poem's words are really a coincidence. He is the controller and he is the one that is unifying the chaos emerald pieces. (Seven pieces manifest and floating light green emerald appears, Milo allows it to float above his trembling hands) :Milo: I've fought for so long to protect this artifact. I had to lose this emerald in order to learn its secrets. (Closes his eyes) :Milo:(Yells) Emerald, Commodo mihi vestri vox! (Lend me your power in Latin) (Transforms into Mighty Milo) :Milo:Sonic? You're experienced at this (Emeralds flow to Sonic)(Sonic transforms) :???:We are one. :M.M.:Nar? :Nar: with buddies too. (Qadr, Salam, and Chad come out and the chosen start to feel weird. they are impulsively drawn close together) :???:When the four's intention's are one, one they shall become :M.M.:What are you? :???: I am the essence of chaos energy, The Chosen One. when chaos is unified, i am summoned. :M.M.:So you're gonna help us. :T.C.O: If you mean to vanquish Solairis, yes. :Sonic: Geez. The spirit of the universe and the essence of chaos energy, this is gonna be easy! :M.M.: Now that we have three entities working together, we can each take on the Solaris forms! :Final boss Battle: Solaris. Sonic performs his moves from Sonic '06. The Chosen One attacks by using various complicated Chaos Control attacks too complex for ordianary chaos users (such as the Chaos Paradox0.Mighty Milo attacks with sound-based white chaos spears and performs the final blow, the High Meteor. (cutscene)(Solaris implodes, white light consumes everybody but The Chosen One and Mighty Milo)(Milo holds up 8th emerald and absorbs the Solaris flame) :Chosen: Wow :M.M.: Chosen, come with me to the past :Chosen: Chaos! :M.M.:Control! (Warps above event when Milo watches the Chief) :Chosen: What's your purpose here? to destroy the emerald? :M.M.: I... want to. But I can't! :Chosen: But why not? Doing so would rid the world of this insane power! :Milo: Yes but not only would it not only alter the future, but... Chosen, why do you not destroy the flare crystals to protect the world from this power? :Chosen: If I do so, it'll plunge the universe, er, you, into darkness. :Milo: Same thing with the 8th emerald, by extent. If I destroy the 8th emerald, all of that negative energy and the rage of Perfect Chaos will have to find a new host, ME! :Chosen: And all of that anger will dominate the spirit of the universe, you, and unleash its full wrath of dark matter! Geez, so you're caught in a bind. :Milo: I think after my transformation into this form, I've unlocked the power of immortality. As long as I have the 8th Emerald undestroyed, I will continue to live as its guardian.Keep that in mind. Excuse me, for a sec. (Teleports into 8th Emerald that the Chief's holding) :M.M.: Protect this artifact or else the unverse will be plunged... :Chief: We must leave immediately (Mighty Milo teleports back in front of Chosen) :M.M.: As should we (Both teleport back to present) (Fade to black) (Open to rapidly moving camera, zooms to top of Marquis city Skyscraper) :Milo: Another adventure awaits so there's no time to waste!(Jumps and begins running on building wall) (End game, credits)